Separation
by Carni611
Summary: I would like to take this opportunity to thank juem87 on advising/helping me on this journey that I have embraced myself with, deciding to share my writing with you. This is a collection of Dacey shots & ficlets based on the prompts sent to the daceypromptfill. ask box Comments and suggestions are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


**They were so much in love, but too much had happened between them. Their love wasn't enough to keep them together. His family was alright with them dating but the rest were closed minded.**

After an afternoon conversation with her mum, Lacey went to her bedroom telling herself that she wouldn't cry over this. Her mum decided to send her to live in New York, so that she would be able to breathe after the videotape scandal; she tried to explain to her that she was stronger now than five years ago, but Judy was having none of it. She was ashamed by the longitude of the problem, and told her that she would be going for three weeks. If still the situation in Green Grove was still unstable, she would have to stay there longer.

Lacey looked at her phone, having a dilemma. _Should I call him and say good bye, or just leave in the morning without saying a word_. The thing that made it even worst was that she and Danny weren't on talking terms because of a stupid argument they had, both too stubborn for their own good.

Danny couldn't sleep because two days without seeing or talking to Lacey felt like the world was ending. He swallowed his pride and decided to follow his heart.

While packing her bags, Lacey heard a noise. She shivered, but yet felt at ease and decided to look by the window where she found him, standing opposite her with sadness in his face.

"Where are you going?" He said.

Not replying, but she just carried on packing her bag.

"Lacey!" He said it a little louder, "Are you going to ignore me still?"

She kept quiet, hoping that he would get the point and leave. Meanwhile her heart was aching because she didn't want to open up. There were not enough buckets to hold her sorrows. She was dying inside but couldn't call for help. That would mean sharing his pain of letting her leave without a proper good bye.

Danny couldn't just stand there and let her act like he wasn't there. He moved into her personal space, not knowing what to say to make her stop. He wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes and her smile that melt his heart like butter under the sun. _Is this the right time to tell her how I feel?_ He questioned his conscious. Suddenly the anger he had been caring for the past days seemed irrelevant. He opened his mouth, "Lacey, I love you! I'm in love with you, and I refuse to live without you."

Surprise strikes his face when she fell down and started to cry, "I don't want to go, I don't want to be away from you, I can't breathe knowing that I wouldn't be able to see you for awhile."

"Lacey, what is the matter?" He asked, "Tell me what wrong."

"My mum is sending me away to New York. She said that I'm a shame to the Porter name, Danny." Her breathing pace was rising by the second, "You can't call, speak to or text me because I won't have my phone."

Silence filled the room. She then said to him, "Take it back."

"Take what back, Lacey?"

"You can't say you love me."

Danny didn't know what to do because he had never seen her like this before. Losing control of his emotions, he couldn't stop his tears as his chest palpitated. He thought his heart would explode from the pain he felt. He moved closer to her and put his hands on either side of her face. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at him. He observed the pinkish hue of her cheeks and the perfect shape of her lips.

Without thought, he brought his lips to meet hers. Lacey closed her eyes and responded accordingly. He kissed her again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. His heart raced wildly as he felt her press against him. Time was lost until they heard the phone ring, and quickly withdrew from each other.

Downstairs Judy picked up the phone. To her disappointment, her sister could only have Lacey over for the weekend because she had obtained the overseas job she had applied for, requiring her to move abroad within a week.

2


End file.
